Saviour
by FireChild24
Summary: A young Saiyan girl is sent to a far away planet to find her brother, but is there another reason for this strange mission.
1. Chapter 1

Romanya walked back to her home from the pod station in deep thought.

'How could this happen? Why her? Why my Calisaya?' A loose tear escaped her and she wiped it away before she could be shamed in front of her team of Saiyajin soldiers, they who marched beside her.

'She shouldn't have to suffer the same fate as the others. She won't. I won't allow it. She's not like the others . . . she's . . . different.'

Her brow furrowed in concentration as she thought of whom she could turn to, of what she could do. She knew that she couldn't go to the Saiyajin Ou; he would kill the brat for sure. No, she could never go to him. There was only one option left open to her, she would have to tell her mate Bardock. _"_

Sunset . . .

"Rom-chan? What's wrong? You haven't spoken a word since you got back from Arbatzu-sei."

"It's nothing." Romanya replied almost too quick as she absentmindedly stroked the scar on her neck, the symbol of her bond with her lover.

"Don't even try that one on me." Bardock smirked. "I know for a fact that there's something wrong, and I don't need telepathy to see that. If you don't tell me I'll wrestle it out of you if you like. Rom-chan! Why are you crying?"

The chocolate haired woman looked up to see her mate staring into her own eyes as he wiped her tears away with his tail.  
"B Before I left for my mission, something happened to Calisaya that will change her life and everyone else's forever."  
Looking at his mate quizzically, he took her face into his hands, preparing for the worst. "Woman, I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"  
Taking a deep breath, she opened her satchel and placed a single sparkling white feather on top of the table. There was an eerie silence before Bardock's hoarse voice broke it.

"She's . . . . She's a . . . . ."

"Yes, she's a Celestian." Romanya finished it for him.

The eerie silence engulfed the pair once more as they stared at this object on their table, it was Bardock once again who broke the silence.

"This isn't possible, how can she be? Celestians have been extinct for such millennia that they're practically myth. How did this happen?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Romanya snapped out in frustration, she lowered her voice once more looking to her mate apologetically. "But it's happened now, and there's nothing we can do. Soon Vegeta-Ou will sense her ki and kill her."

"But . . . there must be something we can do!" Bardock protested.

"Did you honestly think that I am going to allow him to kill my brat? Our brat?" She hissed, under her breath_._  
"I didn't mean it like that and you D*mn know it!" Bardock growled

The Saiyajin couple stopped their quarrelling and looked towards the door where their only daughter was sleeping. Sadness and despair overwhelmed them as their child suddenly became a threat to the Saiyajin Empire and was completely ignorant of it.  
The next day . . .

"Helloo! Vegeta-sei calling Bardock! WAKE UP!"

Bardock bolted upright from his daydream and looked at his best friend Toma laughing at him, as he hadn't even seen the blow coming as he sat on the training room floor. 'Curse you for having no cares in the universe!' He muttered to himself as he took his friend's hand to get up. _Toma stopped to look at his troubled companion. Then looking around to make sure they were completely alone, he sat down next to Bardock._  
"Uh. . Hey man. . You uh. . You like someone's just died! Is something wrong?"

Smiling weakly at his friend, he asked Toma the question he'd wanted to ask. "What do you know about Celestians?"  
Unsure as to whether or not that he should steer his friend away from this conversation, the look of sheer desperation on his team mate's face was enough.

"There's a myth about a High Priestess called Celestina, the Royal Advisor to the Saiyan-Ou five thousand years ago. Powerful in every aspect, in politics, magic, strength, wealth and combat. King Cold's ancestors invaded Vegeta-sei, killing all who fought to defend the planet. The priestess along with other survivors, were captured and tortured into submission, or killed very slowly." Bardock took this in thoughtfully, nodding for his friend to continue his story. Toma cleared his throat and started again. "Celestina would not yield to them nor did she show signs of losing her strength. Emperor Frost saw her phenomenal power as a threat and saw to it himself that she was eliminated. But before the final blow could be dealt she separated her soul from her body, prophesying that a child would born as her incarnation, to defeat his blood line and cleanse the universe of the evil of his descendants.

The two men sat quietly with one another, unsure of what to say to the other. 'More . . . I need to know more. I need to know for sure.' How does one know that she has returned in the form of an innocent?"

"Ah, now this bit's interesting . . . it's said that the priestess' insignia was of wings, a pair of white wings that she wore as part of her ceremonial armour. It's also said that this child would sprout real wings to become a living symbol of the angel of death to smite the Cold Empire."

'So that's it then." Bardock's complexion went from olive to chalk. ' She truly is a . . . ' He shook his head; it hurt so much from all these revelations. A nudge in the rib by Toma brought him back from his thoughts.

"You gonna tell me what the crack is yet?" Toma demanded uncomfortably.

"My brat's the chosen . . . Toma she's the Celestian."

"SHE'S WHAT!!!!"

"SSSHHHH! Keep the f*ck down will ya? Gods!"

"Oh gods I'm sorry Bardock! What are your plans?" Toma asked, _calmer though still shaken_.__

"Well it's not like I can hide her is it?" Bardock retorted. "I . . . I don't know what else to do."

Toma slumped back into the wall and sagged down to the floor next to Bardock, feeling as useless as his comrade. He didn't enjoy feeling like this. Toma closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him as he went into deep thought. Then it occurred to him, he opened his eyes with a grin and turned to his friend.

"How in Hell can you smile at a time like this?" Bardock bellowed indignantly. Toma leaned over into his companion's ear and whispered.

"Who said anything about hiding her here?" Bardock stared at the other Saiyajin incredulously, as what he said began to sink he started to grin as well, taking his friend by the shoulder.

"You're a genius!"

"True, true!"

Twilight . . .

"Mamma, Papa? Where are we going?" Calisaya sleepily asked her kin as her mother carried her to the pod station where Toma was waiting for them with a prepared pod.

"You're going on your first mission little one." Romanya replied almost robotically.

"Wow! Really? Where? Doing what?" The young Saiyajin asked eagerly and full of innocence. 

The slender woman couldn't bear it any longer and let out a sob. Sensing his mate' s distress, he took the child from her and held her in his own arms.

"You're going to the North Quadrant to look for your brother and stay with him."

"How long for Papa?"

A silent pause came as he tried to find the right words, but he couldn't. "For good!"

Calisaya became panic stricken, tears of hurt threatened to break over her pale skin.

"You don't want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't be such a baka! You've done nothing wrong little one." Bardock and Romanya hugged their precious cargo afraid to let go. "We'll never stop wanting you either. The world wants to put a heavy burden on young shoulders and your mamma and I don't think you're ready yet that's all." He fought the tears away as his offspring's began to flow down her face. "Hey, come now. Saiyajin warriors don't cry, suck it up!"

Calisaya wiped away her tears stubbornly and smiled her bravest smile. "I'm ready to start my mission Papa."

Everything was set, and the young Saiyan was ready to go. All was left was to say goodbye.

"Remember me always little one. Promise me?"

"I promise. Mamma, I love you." Romanya hugged her daughter and without saying another word, she went and stood next to Toma. Bardock was the last to say goodbye.

"There's something I want to tell you so that you can pass it on to your own children someday."

"OK Papa."

Bardock shifted uncomfortably, he never was any good with words, particularly when it involved the 'L' word as he very rarely used it. So he tried as best he could so that his child would understand.

"Our love for you is like the suns and stars of the universe, it's everlasting and forever expanding. When you look up into the skies wherever you go, always know that you are our sun and stars, because our love evolves around you. When you're alone, look to the stars and find the brightest ones in the sky. That's where we'll be."

"I promise Papa." Calisaya leapt into her father's arms and cried into his chest as he held her close, silent tears sliding down his cheek splashing onto her raven hair. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too little one."

The pod door was shut and took off into the far reaches of space.

The computer turned on automatically as Calisaya prepared for hyper sleep as it began to state her mission over the com link.

Mission objective - - Travel to the North Quadrant, search out your brother; last known location is the blue planet of Chikyuu. Name . . .. Kakarott. End of transmission.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time: Romanya and her mate Bardock with their friend Toma's help. Calisaya (the newly discovered Celestian) has been successfully smuggled off of Vegeta-sei and is on her way to Chikyuu to find her brother Kakarott.

Chapter 2 - Crash Course and Close Encounters

One Year Later . . .

"Ahh! This is the life Goku, don't ya think?" Krillin sighed as he yawned contented. "No traffic, pollution, no noise!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Krillin. Just peace and quiet with nothing to do but fi... ISSH!" Goku yelped, tugged forwards. The hero's line had caught something and it was now dragging him towards the waterway.

"WOW! Goku ya gotta big one this time for sure. Kami it's strong! C'mon Goku pull!" Krillin urged. He rushed up to watch his friend.

"Kami Krillin I'm trying WHOA! Gimme a hand will ya?" Goku panted. Krillin caught hold of his waist

Struggling with all their strength, they got off of the embankment. Giving the fishing rod one powerful pull and their catch of the day was revealed. However, what was on the other end of the line was not quite what they expected though.

"A tree? After all of that we caught a darn TREE?" the shorter bald warrior cried. Krillin looked on annoyance and disappointment whilst Goku stood with his goofy grin scratching the back of his head. The two friends looked at one another and could no longer contain themselves. Beginning a tirade of laughter they both collapsed to the ground.

They sat again at the riverbank, trying their luck once more with the river's occupants.

As they did so, they talked of their friends and of their adventures they were going to share. Goku then asked, "So how are Bulma and Yamcha doing? Last time I heard they broke up from an argument . . . . Again."

Krillin chuckled and answered, "You know those two! They're always fighting like cats and dogs. They got back together again though five days later."

Shaking his head, Goku smiled and sighed, "Those two crack me up."

****

The sun was beginning to set and the first star had pierced the sky. Goku returned with something to cook from his hunt whilst Krillin used their only 'catch of the day' to start a fire. Goku shoveled at his food, as he was about to say something. "Jeez Goku, chew with your mouth closed!" Krillin growled. "I know I was supposed to be eating 'sea-food' but do I actually have to 'see food' too?"

Goku swallowed his chunk of meat. "He he! Sorry Krillin." The tall warrior replied goofishly. They both sat full to the brim as they discussed names for Goku's baby. This was because his wife was expecting and Goku was adamant that it was going to be a boy. It only then occurred to them then that had gone completely dark.

Goku groaned, "Ah man! Chi-Chi's gonna kill me!"

"Nah! She'll forgive ya! She can't stay mad at you!" Krillin chuckled. "I'll come with ya and take the heat too."

"Thanks Krill," Goku smiled back.

"Hey, what are friends for?" his friend replied.

The campfire was put out carefully. The two men were packing away their gear when something sparkling caught Krillin's eye. He looked up into the sky and saw the brightest star he had ever seen.

"Whoa! Goku come here and look at this shooting star. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?" Krillin said. He excitedly motioned to Goku.

Goku walked up to his friend and looked to where Krillin was looking. He was right. It truly was a beautiful sight. However, something was troubling him about it.

"I've got bad vibes about this Krillin, it's way too fast to be a shoo. . . . LOOK!" Goku pointed frantically.

The 'star' entered Chikyuu's atmosphere and ruptured into flames. It was heading straight for them.

"SHIT!" screamed the men. They dove into the river just as the object flew over them.

Meanwhile . . .

"Warning! Ship Malfunction! Warning! Manual Pilot Mode Activated!" echoed in the small pod.

The computer was too late in detecting something wrong in time for Calisaya to do anything. Slowly but surely, she was losing control of the pod. A large explosion from within threw her head forward smashing it into the computer's array. Feeling herself slipping into darkness, she knew now that her only option was to crash land her ship. Calisaya switched off what was left of the engine and prayed to herself quietly. 'Great Legendary. Hear me. Get me through this safely!'

The ship thudded on the ground first. Then once it was tossed back into the air, finally landing on the ground grinding it's way to a stand still.

"Got to get away from the ship!" she muttered in a panic "The ship will go any minute."

The small Saiyan tried to remove her harnesses, but they wouldn't budge. She turned to see what the problem was. However she froze when she saw the flames from the back of the pod spreading closer to her. Looking above and found that chunks of her pod's equipment had jarred the harnesses mechanism. Unfortunately her short arms could not reach to dislodge them, and she was trapped.

Calisaya struggled to free herself, screaming, "KARAOTT! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME!"

Back at the river and soaked to the bone, the two Z warriors had just narrowly escaped. Goku dragged both a shell-shocked Krillin and himself out of the river and back onto the knoll. They began to look at the devastation their alleged star had left behind.

"What . . the Hell . . was THAT?" Krillin asked. As he caught his breath he looked at the destruction around him.

Goku was analysing everything around him. As he turned to talk to his friend, he felt something sharp under his boot. He bent over and reached for what was under his foot.

'Metal?' Goku wondered. He looked from the charred shrapnel his palm to the trail of debris that led into the forest's clearing.

"Krillin that wasn't a star, that was a ship!" he realized.

Krillin hissed for silence, "SShh! Goku listen, what's that sound?" In the distance the faint sound of someone crying for help could be heard through the remaining trees.

"C'MON! THEY NEED HELP!" The two warriors raced over to the forest clearing following the screams and the trail of shrapnel. When all went silent, they almost flew the rest of the way.

"Krillin they've stopped screaming. Something's wrong!" Goku yelled frantically.

"C'mon we're almost there. I can see the clearing!" Krillin yelled.

They arrived in the clearing to find the whole ship, except for the door, engulfed in flames. Krillin hovered over the pod to see through the window. What he saw made his heart sink and brought tears to his eyes.

He screamed to his friend, "GOKU! THERE'S A KID IN THERE!"

Meanwhile inside the ship, the heat of the blaze and choking smoke were making Calisaya even more light headed.

She tried once again to free herself from her restraints, but to no avail. With strength exhausted and her energy depleted, all she wanted to do now was sleep. She didn't even notice that the flames were flickering across her skin and burning her hair. She simply didn't care now. Slumping back into her chair, she croaked, "Kakarott, where are you?"

She then waited for death to claim her. All was a blur to her. Calisaya witnessed through slitted eyes the bright orange-red turn into black as she felt a strong force near her freeing her from the straps that held her in place. She could sense that that someone was carrying her away in their warm, strong comforting arms from the burning wreckage.

Delirious and in excruciating pain, she uttered out with what voice she had left, "Kakarott?" She said.

Then finally, she surrendered herself to the darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:** Calisaya arrives on Chikyuu with a bang. The two Earthlings, Goku and Krillin after their close encounter, go to her aide just before her ship explodes.

Chapter Three: Newfound Friendships

"Kakarott? Is that really you?" Calisaya was standing on a shore of pure white sand which was surrounded by deep blue ocean as far as the could see. In front of her line of vision, was the shadow of a tall man whose appearance escaped her due to the suns rays. It almost looked as though this 'man' had turned to face her in response to her calling him.

There was an awkward silence before Calisaya had enough courage to walk up to him. As she continued to walk up to him, she realised that the shadowed man was moving further away from her. Increasing her pace to a light jog, she hoped to gain more distance, but he was moving further away from her still. In this moment, Calisaya broke into a run begging for him to wait, desperate to get to him. Her pleas went unnoticed as the shadow became a blur, and then the blur became a distant spot on the horizon, and then, it vanished. Tear-jerked by the disappearance of the 'man', she called to him in the hopes he would come back. "Kakarott? Please. Don't leave me." The petite Saiyajin fell to her knees gasping for air. "I don't want to be alone here." Still the shadow had not returned, an unexplained fear rose from Calisaya's stomach to her throat. "KAKAROOOOTT!"

Calisaya bolted upright as she gasped for the air she craved only to find that someone was trying to force her back down. Horrified she fought back against her invisible attacker struggling to free herself of her physical binds. In the background she could hear the soothing and calming voice of man trying to talk to her. "Easy, easy. It's only a nightmare." She stopped her struggling and began to shake violently; she felt the warm embrace of the man's arms encircling her small body. Stroking her hair lightly the soothing voice continued its reassurance to her shaking form. "It's alright, you're safe now. Sshh."

Calmed down by the sound of the man's voice, Calisaya lay back down and took in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a comfy bed in a brightly decorated room filled with the scent of wild flowers. A shot of pain rose from her back to her head as she reached for it wincing. It was then that she realised that her head had been bandaged as well as both of her hands and her right arm. The little warrior turned her attention to the man who had just been talking to her, she felt warm, calmer and not so afraid anymore. Emotions she couldn't quite place, or explain. The sun was beaming down on his features giving him the appearance of an angel, except for the fact that he had raven black hair and eyes to match its depth.

"You Ok now kid?" Goku asked concerned.

"Hai, I think, I think so. Thank you." Calisaya replied slowly still unsure of his intentions.

"WOW! My Kami you can speak Japanese? That's incredible! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Uh, in school." Calisaya said giggling at the man's confused expression. Suddenly remembering where she was, she burst into a series of questions. "How long have I been asleep for? Who are you? Where am I? What happ . . ."

"Whoa there, steady on." Goku halted her assault of questions with a firm but gentle grasp of her shoulders grinning at her curiosity. "My name is Goku, your ship crashed here on Chikyuu about a week ago." Calisaya took this in calmly she remembered it all now. The heat of the flames scorching her skin, she looked at her wounds as her carer continued his account of her arrival. "My friend Krillin and I found you injured in your ship. You've been unconscious ever since." Noticing that she was now observing her bandages, he finished off her thoughts. "You have a bump on the head and some second degree burns on your hands and your arm. They won't scar but they'll hurt like heck for the next few weeks. We seriously thought you weren't going to make it for a while. "We couldn't save your hair though I'm sad to say, it had to be cut short, but it'll grow back."

The whole scenario of her crash came back to her, the blaze, her caught in the shrapnel and the braces trapping her in the ship, the throb of the pain in her head as the smoke was engulfing her. "We were also unable to save your tail." Calisaya jerked up and stared at him disbelievingly. "You were slipping away and your tail was badly damaged, once we removed it, you seemed to be improving. You would've died had we not done it." It was only then that it occurred to Calisaya that instead of her appendage, there was gauze where it should've been. Hot tears were threatening to overcome her. "I'm so sorry." Goku began guiltily; she looked up to his eyes and saw he was truly saddened by her loss. "No, please don't be. If it had to be done then there was nothing else that you could do. It'll just take getting used to that's all." Then she remembered about the figure that had pulled her to safety. "I remember someone pulling me out of the fire, was it you or your friend?"

Goku began scratching the back of his as he grinned. "Well it was a joint effort really, I got you out and Krillin gave you immediate first aid to stop the bleeding. Then we got you to my house and my wife finished off the rest."

Calisaya couldn't fathom why a complete stranger from a different world would go through all this just to help someone. This was definitely 'alien' to her. "Then I thank you for helping me, and when you get the chance, could you please thank your friend for me? I'd do it myself, but you're still sat on me."

"Oh Gods sorry!" Goku got up off her legs and sat on the end of the bed looking apologetically. "I'm such a goofball!"

He couldn't believe just how mature this girl sounded before him, and powerful for her age too. How old was she anyway? He couldn't tell, but by his reckoning she must have been at least thirteen. "How old are you? Just out of curiosity."

"Well, because I was in cryo stasis until I reached my destination, I'm still by your Earth calendar ten years old." Calisaya answered confidently. 'Wow, how can this child have so much Ki at such a young age? Even I wasn't that strong then.' The earthling pondered to himself.

"Well if it's alright with you and you're up to it, I'd like to ask you some questions now." The Saiyajin child lay in the bed looking up worriedly at her rescuer. He winked at her at stuck out his tongue and making her giggle and feel more at ease now. "Um yeah ok then." She answered.

"So . . . what's your name?"

"I'm Calisaya, my mother says it means 'Light shows the way.'" Thinking of her mother made her stomach churn. 'I wonder what you're up to momma?' Seeing her expression change, he quickly got to his next question. "That's a pretty name, where did you come from?"

"I'm from the planet Vegeta-sei, it's in the South Quadrant of space. I am a Saiyajin warrior." She announced most proudly. The tall Z-fighter chuckled at her softly. "Yes I believed as much, no normal person would have been able to survive what you did."

Stopping at this point, he wondered whether or not he should ask her about this person Kakarott. He had been unable to get this name that she had him called out of his mind's eye since the crash. Then to here her calling this name in her dreams made him even more curious, yet troubled at the same time. 'She had a tail. Just like the one I had, is this a coincidence?' "Are you alright?"

Goku rose from his thoughts to look upon the young face whose brown eyes were looking back at him, he smiled and rose from her bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." Calisaya's stomach grumbled slightly. "Maybe a little." Then her stomach rumbled loudly in protest. "Maybe a lot." She admitted sheepishly massaging her abdomen. Goku laughed rubbing his own stomach in response to the smell of the food cooking downstairs. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."

Goku could only smile at her as he helped her down the stair well to the kitchen. He couldn't understand why he was so protective of this girl so soon after meeting her. Sure he was a caring guy in general, but he'd never so much for a stranger before until now. He just put it down to the intense emotions he felt on the night he found her with Krillin. Trapped in her chair unconscious, limp, bleeding and helpless. It made him so angry that she had been through so much pain and suffering. 'And ten years old too!' Then more questions resurfaced, where were her parents? Why was she here alone? 'Please Kami, help me to understand.' "Chi-Chi?" Goku called down to his wife. "Have you got room for one more at the table?"

"Hai Goku, is she awake? Is the little girl alright?" Came an excited voice.

"Calm down Chi, she's just fine look. Calisaya this is my wife Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi, this is Calisaya."

"He Hello." The little Saiyajin stammered. "Thank you for helping me."

"Tsk, it was the least we could do. Now come sit down and get something to eat."

She smiled as they all sat at the wooden table together eating their meals and chatting away about Chikyuu with Goku's promises of a tour around the nearby cities and get her some new clothes as the ones she was wearing were damaged beyond re-use. Calisaya found herself staring out of the window looking towards the mountains thinking of her brother. 'As soon as my wounds are completely healed I'll begin my mission, maybe these earthlings have seen him. I mean, how hard is it to find one Saiyajin with a tail?' She humorously thought to herself. 'I will find you Kakarott, I promise. We will be re-united my brother.'

Author's Note: This chapter is subject to a beta reader, if there are any offers please feel and review what needs improving. Many Thanks.


End file.
